What if I'm not?
by JanaBi
Summary: Dick didn't know who to tell... basically a bi!Dick coming out story :)


It was a little past midnight and Dick couldn't sleep. Wally came out to him as bisexual today and in response, Dick came out as bi too. But that was it. He couldn't tell anyone else but he really wanted to. His life was a bit of a mess at the moment. He had a pretty big crush on his best friend. But now he found out that it was a possibility that Wally could have a crush on him too. Those days of going to the mall suddenly became sincere and he didn't know what to do. Bruce wasn't exactly homophobic but he wasn't as accepting as he seemed (which for someone who could litterally glare you to death isn't saying much).

But he had to tell someone.

Artemis? Nah she and Walls are way too close. M'gann probably doesn't even know what bisexual means so that's a no. He just wasn't sure if he trusted his lil bro Jason enough to tell him anything.

Ugh that left one person. Barbara. It was weird cause he had known Barbara for Years. They almost went out for a bit but a life of crime fighting quickly cut that short. Was she even up?

"...are you awake? I have a question but I can't ask unless you're here" He sent a little text, something told him he wouldn't want to do this in person.

What must have been minutes felt like hours.

"Barely" she replied and Dick could feel his heart beating rapidly.

You can do this it's just a little question, she probably doesn't even care.

"Um, Babs.. are you straight?" Not the question he wanted to ask but he was still testing the waters.

"Me? Yeah pretty much." She wasn't really giving him anything to work with here.

He started typing and didn't even wait for a proper answer

"What if I'm not?

But like

I can't

Bruce won't get it

I don't even get it?"

His head started to hurt, he wasn't ready for this.

"Can I say that I kinda called this? Idk if that's mean but I say do what you wanna do man do what you wanna do, you control it. You do you Dicky ;)"

Wow. Okay new strategy time to text Wally again. Wait, what did she mean she knows? Is he that easy to read? He didn't even say he was bi yet?

"Wallyyyyy

Kay so when we talked today I realized that I wanted to tell someone else. So I told Babs? Idk she was like 'I know' and now idk what to do with myself."

...

" how did she say it? Was she weird?" Wow that was fast. Wally could run to Paris and back in seconds but when it came to texting he was the worst.

He copied and sent exactly what Babs had said. "Dw she was actually really nice about it. I just feel wierd."

"I'm glad she wasn't weird that would be weird..."

Whoops he left Barbara hanging.

"Babs?"

"Still here Dick"

"Um okay. So, idk if I'm bi or what but um I can see myself in a relationship with a guy. Like specific ones. But also, I know I'll probably end up marrying a girl? I'm just a little confused."

"Dick chill, If it makes you feel better you aren't the only bi person I know, And whatever you choose I say go for it I know I'll always support you and the team will too. It's not wrong and tbh once you meet the right person you'll know for sure."

Ugh what if I've already met him?

"I don't think I'll bring it up to anyone else but I kinda wanted to tell you thanks for being great "

"Tch I am great ;)"

Something was still bugging him though.

"Babs what did you mean you called it? Am I that easy to read"

"Idk call it gut feeling? I was always curious but i didn't want to ask cus I thought it'd be rude if I were wrong..."

"That's so weird"

"Yeeaah that's what I thought too so I was like whatever I'm not going to ask him that"

Just then wallys convo popped up

"Any update?"

"Wellll, she was like I had a feeling but I thought it would be rude to ask, all in all I think it went well."

Babs popped up again, "Dick is everything okay though? Like, will you be fine?"

He thought about it. If anything things were worse now. It became real and he really wished he could play it off like he used to.

"Yeahhhh idk about that rn but I'll manage. Thanks again Babs, good night :)"

All that stress and he didn't even bring Wally up to her once. Another time? He just hoped Wally felt the same way.


End file.
